Making Out on the Couch
by DChan87
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt. "It started with Ash and Misty sitting on their couch in the Cerulean Gym's living space, just quietly enjoying each other's company, when Ash suddenly but gently shifted to get closer and kissed her."


Quick note: Both characters are in their early 20s

Tumblr prompt: Passionate kiss

* * *

It started with Ash and Misty sitting on their couch in the Cerulean Gym's living space, just quietly enjoying each other's company, when Ash suddenly but gently shifted to get closer and kissed her. Hearing her boyfriend scoot towards her, Misty looked up to accept his smooching and returned the gesture.

They'd started off cuddling an hour earlier, but separated to focus on their respective tasks; Ash was watching a video of an opponent he was due to face in an upcoming League match, while Misty read one of her favorite mystery novels.

The kiss itself started as an impromptu peck on the lips. Ash didn't think about why he was doing it, and didn't need to. But he did think about Misty, and it made him feel all gooey inside thinking about her and how much he loved her, so he instinctively moved to show her a little affection. He'd actually expected just to give her a little peck on the cheek, but Misty had turned her head to face him. She must've seen him coming from her peripheral vision, or she just heard him coming towards her. Either answer worked.

He was a bit surprised at first, but it's better to say that he was pleasantly surprised. He slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him so that they were touching again. Her little sounds of pleasure and even a small giggle kept him going. She was enjoying this as much as he was. Even though their lips were still puckered up.

But that changed. Wrapping her left arm around his neck, she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue in his, causing him to open his mouth. He heard her mischievously giggle, bringing his competitive side out. He pushed her onto the couch, bringing a quiet shriek, followed by another giggle. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down onto her and smooshed their lips against each other. Ash then returned the favor, wrapping his arms around her torso and intensifying his kissing.

Eventually, they settled into it. But then Ash's hand dipped down to Misty's bum and gave it a little squeeze. Misty chuckled. So he wanted to play that game, huh?

Without him noticing, she removed her left arm from his neck, reached down and grabbed _his_ bum. He responded by breaking the kiss, but moving to the crook of her neck, where he kissed and sucked on the skin. She gasped and squeezed him harder. He groaned as he sucked harder, and—

"Pikapi, Pikachupi!"

Hearts beating rapidly, both lovebirds broke off what they were doing and sprang upright, only to find Pikachu quizzically staring at them. He'd obviously just walked in on them.

"Sorry, Pikachu," Ash said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head trying to ignore his blush and the tightness in his jeans. Misty awkwardly crossed her legs, looked away and twirled some of her hair.

Pikachu gave them a look of disapproval before bouncing off, leaving them alone. Ash looked over at Misty, Misty over at Ash and the two stared at each other for a couple awkward, silent moments.

"So… you really want to do that, huh?" Ash asked.

"You idiot!" she laughed, playfully smacking his shoulder. Then she leaned in to him, undid her pony tail and whispered in his ear, "Let's do it upstairs."

"Do what—Oh!" he narrowed his eyes, grinned, then picked her up bridal-style to carry her up to their bedroom.

An hour later, they lay snuggled up in bed in their sweaty, naked glory, totally exhausted. Well, they made eye contact and couldn't suppress a giggle. So Misty got up and kissed him, which he returned.

"That was nice," she said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he answered. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She laid back down, snuggled into his neck and they finally went back to sleep.

* * *

Hey everyone, how was that? Been a while since I've done a Pokeshipping fic!


End file.
